Enchanted
by Kary G
Summary: 'All I know is I was enchanted to meet you,'


**Enchanted  
>By: Kary G.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**A/N:** I'm back with a one shot, I am a big fan of Taylor Swift and I just knew that I had to write a story using this song. So, the song is 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift BTW I have a Twitter account if you all want to follow me **karina010190** and one more thing, the trailer for this story is simple and it's on my profile. I am still working on the next chapter of 'Revenge'. Thank you to all my readers! Enjoy!

***Leah POV***

I stood in the forest knowing I wasn't alone, his manly scent hit me so hard that for a moment I felt dizzy. I kept walking until I reached the cliffs, and I sat down on the dirt hearing the sound if the waves crashing, it was a peaceful feeling.

"I thought today was my day off for patrol," I said to my hot and sexy alpha.

"Indeed, I just had to come and check on Mrs. Black," his voice became husky as he approached me and sat down. I shivered a little 'Mrs. Black' my new last name, my new life, it was scary at first when I accepted Jake's marriage proposal.

I still remember our packs shared the same happiness we had at the time, I even remember Sam, my ex-boyfriend congratulating me, at first I thought he was making fun of me and Jacob, but the moment he spoke I knew his words had sincerity all over them. I was so damn scared of how Seth and my mother would react, but to my surprise they were so happy for us.

His tan arm snaked around my waist pulling me to his warm and hard chest, after a year of marriage my heart still increased, and I even blush a little, it didn't matter how many years we were together, 10, 15 or 25… Jacob made me brought all this emotions that I never had with Sam to the surface.

I turned my head, and kissed my husband's lips gently "So, what's up?" I asked him after a few seconds. I had told Jacob I was going for a walk but I still didn't know why he followed me.

"Well, I just got a call from Rachel. She's having a small reunion at her house, all the pack is invited so I decided to follow you and let you know," he commented.

"A reunion? What's the occasion?" I looked at Jake, and saw the hesitation in his eyes, and I immediately knew what this was about.

"Oh, god. Is she?" my eyes lit up, and when he nodded I wrapped my arms around his neck. "That is wonderful!"

"Yes, she found out she's pregnant," his voiced almost trailed off and I made him look at me.

"Don't worry; I am perfectly fine with it. I mean I know we've been trying even though I know I am frozen, but we can always find other options, right?" I smiled a sincere smile even though I was crying in the inside.

Emily had a baby girl, and now it was Rachel's turn. I always knew I was frozen and will not be able to have children, but I didn't want to see Jacob see me suffering. He stood up and offered his hand to me. I took it without thinking twice.

"We still have four more hours until the party," he announced and I jumped towards him, he caught me in his arms as my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Hmm... I wonder what we could do," it was his turn to laugh as the passion, and the heat consumed our bodies' minutes later.

********  
>Four hours later we were at Rachel house. The moment Rachel opened the door I hugged her and congratulate her; Jacob did the same, as he kissed her forehead.<p>

"Please, come on in. Everybody is waiting for you,"

Jacob and I walked to the living room and all the pack were there with their wives, the moment they saw us the jokes didn't stop about us being late, we were never late for a party, a meeting but this time it was obvious we were busy.

Seth handed a beer to Jacob, and he took it, and joined the conversation. All the girls went to the kitchen to prepare something quick to eat. I entered the kitchen and Emily had little Summer in her arms. Four month-old Summer was the vivid image of Sam, but the baby's lips and nose were definitely Emily.

I cooed to Summer, and all the girls stopped. I didn't notice until after I stopped talking to Summer I listen nothing but silence. I looked up, and saw their expressions, was it pity? Sadness?

"Stop that crap!" my bitchiness started to rise a little, if I didn't stop them I knew I was going to break down, and I didn't want that. The girls snapped out and began cooking. I held Summer because I wasn't a great cook, Emily was wonderful in the kitchen and I offered to hold little Summer.

The smell of food was starting to fill the kitchen, I waited for my mouth to water, but that didn't happen. The smell that hit my nose was horrible, but the food was looking delicious, what was wrong with me? I gave Summer to Emily as I excuse myself to the bathroom.

I barely made it to the toilet; I fell on my knees and threw up what I had for lunch this morning. What was wrong with me? I've never throw up before, why now? Was it because of the food? But it looked good to me, and if there was a leech around I knew the boys would be the first one out of the house and searching the perimeter.

Unless they were so into their conversation that they never noticed it, I washed my face and my mouth taking a deep breath and putting on my best smile so they didn't get worried about me. When I opened the door, I heard Emily yelled Sam's name.

Her voice sounded panicky. I hurried to the kitchen since I was the closest to her, and noticed a non-vegetarian leech a few feet from Emily. The screen door that divided the kitchen from the patio…that's where I saw him, the leech, his eyes glowing of a intense red, he was going straight to Emily's daughter.

I ran and pushed him with me breaking the screen door and taking the vampire with me to the patio. I phased into wolf form, Seth, Jacob, Sam, and Embry followed my action as Jared and Quill stayed with the other girls in the kitchen just in case.

I could hear Summer's cries, she got scared. The leech lunged at me, but Seth quickly got between me and the vampire, my brother was hurt, his body hitting a few trees.

_"Seth!"_I whined as I looked at the leech and growled.

_"I'm fine sis,"_he assured me, I was going to attack but I just froze where I was. Flashbacks of what had happened minutes ago inside the bathroom spilled out of my mind and I knew they saw it too.

_"Leah...what…"_Jacob started to say but the leech took the opportunity to knock me to the ground, my stomach taking the impact.

I cried out unable to stand up as I slowly went back to my human form. Emily already had clothes for us. She gave it to Jared and he threw it at Seth who was now backed to his human form, and covering his lowering body with the cut off shorts, a quilt covered my naked body. I was slipping away; I tried to stay awake and heard the screams of agony of the leech.

Sam and Jacob finished the job as they phased back, Jared and Quil started the fire, and threw the remaining body parts. Jacob hurried to my side.

"Leah? Come on," He took me from Seth's arms, and Seth hurried to the phone inside the kitchen to call Carlisle. A few days before we got a visit from Edward and Bella and they happen to mention Carlisle was in Italy, I just prayed that he was back because I needed to know what was wrong with me, and the pain was unbearable.

"Jacob…" I was becoming weaker by the minute, and my voice confirmed that. The last thing I heard was Jacob voice saying that I was going to be alright, and then I welcomed the darkness.

******  
><strong>I felt in heaven, I didn't know where I was, but I could hear someone calling my name. I tried desperately not to open my eyes, I was fighting with myself to keep my eyes closed for a little bit more, but whoever was calling was not quitting anytime soon.

"Leah, wake up," a peaceful voice encouraged me to open my eyes.

There was a beeping sound, and my left wrist hurt a little, I finally opened my eyes closing them really fast as I tried to avoid the bright light assaulting my sight. I finally looked at Carlisle, next to him was Jacob, and Seth.

Poor Jake his face showed concerned. My eyes traveled to my left wrist and noticed the IV attached to a fluid bag, and some tape secured it real well. I tried to sit, but Carlisle cool hands prevent me from doing it.

"What happened?" I didn't feel so weak, but a little tired.

"How are you feeling? Dr. Cullen questioned me again.

"Tired," I reply.

"You gave me and your brother a good scare," Jacob confessed after a few minutes kissing my forehead.

"Sorry about that," I told him, I started to panicked realizing what had happen, what if the leech wasn't dead? What about the girls? And Emily and her daughter? Oh, god! What about little Summer? Was she alright? I felt myself calmed down, and I looked towards the door of the room I was in, and noticed Jasper controlling my emotions.

"They are fine Leah," Edward spoke reading my mind. I took a deep breath.

"What's wrong with me?" I suddenly asked.

Carlisle smiled at me, excused himself, seconds later he came back wheeling a machine and placing it next to me. He lifted my blouse, so I was dressed.

"This will be a little bit cold," he prepared me before applying the clear gel on my stomach.

I looked at Jacob, and tried to understand what was happening same as me. "What is it?" I was feeling a little bit anxious until he pointed to a small sac on the screen.

"Do you see that?" he asked me and I nodded seeing the same thing he was seeing.

"Congratulations Leah, that is your baby," He said and I looked at Jacob a shock we both shared in that moment.

"What?" the three of us said. I almost forgot my brother was in the room with us.

"But, how is that possible?" my eyes filled with tears. Oh god, a baby! My baby!

"Well, a month ago you stopped phasing since there was no new vampire in La Push, until today. Possibilities are higher and you must have started with your menstrual cycle a month and a day ago. Probably it was not a high amount of blood maybe a small spot," and it was true.

"But… Jacob," the tears finally rolled down my eyes as my husband's arms held me.

"A baby!" Jacob said laughing as a single tear rolled down his eye.

"Congrats!" Jasper and Edward said in unison.

"Somebody wants to see you," Edward announced, as he opened the door to reveal the pack and their wives.

Seth turned to them breaking the news. "Leah's pregnant!" everyone congratulate us, Seth called my mother giving her the news and after speaking with her I hung up, I knew she would call Charlie, Billy, and the rest of the Cullen family. But the probabilities were that Alice had a vision about this moment, well… probably not since she couldn't read wolves minds, but she must have seen something.

Since I was a wolf Carlisle told me that my baby was going to be born a few months earlier than Rachel Black. Four months later my baby bumped was showing, it wasn't like a beach ball kind of size but it was enough 'develop' to see that I was pregnant.

"I'll be fine, go patrol with the others." I tried to convince Jacob to go to patrol, and of course he didn't want to go because of my condition. I knew he was worried but since I found out I was pregnant I couldn't do a thing, not even lift my plate and take it to the sink, it was getting ridiculous.

"Hmm… ok, but if you need anything…" He started to say.

"Just go!" I almost yelled, and then gasped, as my hand went to my stomach.

"Leah!" Jacob was at my side in seconds and dialing Carlisle phone number.

Contractions were so damn painful and started to come and go every two minutes, on top of that my water broke too, so I knew I was delivering this baby now.

The ride to the Cullen mansion seemed so long, I didn't hear what Jacob was telling me because I was focusing on breathing, but the baby had other plans. Jacob helped me out of the car and Edward and Carlisle in a flash hurried me to the room where I was going to have my baby.

"Leah, the baby is almost out, I need you to push," he told me, Jacob was now inside the room, and taking my hand as I gave three good pushes, and then a cry filled my ears.

"… and it's a girl!" Edward told me. I smiled as silent tears ran down my face, and then Jacob kissed me.

"Good job, honey!" he said, and I return the smile, I closed my eyes and slept, I was tired.

When I woke up I heard more voices than before, all my family was here. Immediately I searched for my baby and Ice Queen bitc—I mean leech had my baby in her arms.

"You did a good job, mutt" she said as she handed me my baby girl. Emmet was next to her talking to my daughter. The moment I held her in my arms our eyes met almost like having a conversation but with no words needed

_**Your eyes whispered,  
>"Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette<br>Starts to make its way to me  
>The playful conversation starts,<br>Counter all your quick remarks  
>Like passing notes in secrecy<strong>_

__Her little head had black hair, her skin was tan, and her big brown eyes, she had my eyes, I smiled to her, and to my surprise she did the same, it was Jacob's smile.

"Have you thought of a name for her mutt?" Rosalie questioned me. I threw her a look, I know she didn't mean it in a bad way, I knew the Cullens would love the babies of my pack brothers as well as mine, and they will kill and die for them.

"You're right about that Leah," Edward spoke. "But Rose is right. Have you thought of a name?"

"Sienna, Sienna Black," I answered.

"Sienna Black it is," Jacob repeated the name, our daughter's name.

_**And it was enchanting to meet you  
>All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

__"What do you think?" I asked to the small bundle of joy and love in my arms, Sienna smiled and yawn, the smile never leaving her little and precious lips.

Summer Uley shrieked in her mother's arms. Emily stepped forward standing next to me so her daughter could take a look at mine.

"Say 'hi' to your cousin," Emily told her now 9 month-old- daughter. Summer made some noises as if she was greeting Sienna. "She's so enchanted to meet her," my cousin told me as Summer let out a laugh making all of us chuckle.

"I am too Emily, I am too," I told her as Jacob kiss my lips, and then kissed our daughter forehead.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you<strong>_

**THE END**

**A/N**: I realize that I have to go to sleep. Started this story at 1 am and finished it around 3 AM =P I love when that happens, a quick-kind-of-story.


End file.
